Within These Stone Walls
by x.- Elevator's Not Worthy -.x
Summary: This is a place where I will post all my one-shots and drabbles taking place in Hogwarts and the wonderfully magical world of Harry Potter. These stories are for the Hogwarts Houses Challenges forum to earn my house a few points in my name. Read on and enjoy!


**Hey everyone! This Story is for the Hogwarts Houses Challenge.**

 **(Hogwarts Houses) The Drabble Club -** _prompt_ "Where do you think you're going, dungbreath?"

 **(Hogwarts Houses) _Marauders Era_**

 **Word Count:** 1105

Summary: As usual, James is being a bully and Lily has mixed feelings.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That belongs tp J.K. Rowling (Which I am very glad of, because if it were in MY hands, I would epically fail and it wouldn't be as big as it is now). Thanks you, good ol' J.K.!_

* * *

Ah, the wonderful feeling of the wind through one's hair and the satisfying sound of a leather-bound ball thrown straight in his hands. He loved it. It was his favourite way to pass the time. Quidditch.

With a smirk, James did a quick flip before flawlessly catching the quaffle with one hand and zooming towards the goal posts. He feinted throwing it to one side before tossing it to the other. It sailed through the right hoop, putting a smile on the chaser's face. He circled back to the opposite end of the pitch with the other chasers. James looked towards the sun and estimated they had about half an hour before practice let up and he had to face the vast amounts of homework he had to complete. He prepared to go with the chasers again when something—more like someone, caught his eye.

Snivellus!

What was he doing—? Oh. James watched the Slytherin pore over books and parchment, occasionally glancing over at the girl sitting catty-cornered from him, watching the practice from over the edge of a book. Her red hair glinted like fire in the setting sun and it was all James could do not to stare like a dumbfounded house elf. He tried focusing on the quaffle being tossed around, but Lily was like a beacon of light in the darkening sky.

The fourth time James fumbled when catching the quaffle and after the third lousy pass, the captain (keeper Julius King) called for a break, assuming James was just getting tired of the constant work. That wasn't the case at all, but James wasn't about to tell King the truth. Instead he flew to the opposite end where his best friend Sirius sat, his legs resting on the wooden railing and his hands behind his head.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius greeted when James was within earshot. James gave nod in return.

"Guess who's here," replied the chaser. "Snivellus!"

"What's he doing here? It's the Gryffindor practice," answered Sirius.

"Checking out Evans, it looks like," answered James. "And pouring his greasy nose over books. Want to?"

"Won't want to spoil your fun," Sirius said. "I say _you_ go for it, and I'll watch."

Giving an amused grin at Sirius's lazy attitude, James zoomed over to where Snape sat behind Lily and hovered over them.

"Hey! Snivellus!" he taunted. The greasy-haired, long-nosed boy glanced up and glared at the chaser. Shutting his book, he hastily stuffed it and all the parchment into his bag, swinging it over his shoulder and starting to leave. James was partially aware of Lily listening while trying to read, but focused mostly on Snape. "Where do you think you're going, dungbreath?" he demanded before swooping over to stop the Slytherin in his tracks.

"Move, Potter!" Snape growled.

"Not likely," replied James.

They stared daggers at each other, each wanting the other to be the first to back down. But no, neither James's stubborn streak nor Snivellus's angered ass surrendered.

"I said," pronounced Snape darkly, "move!"

James laughed and dismounted, producing his wand. With a flick and a quick thought of Levicorpus, Snape's ankle was pulled out from beneath him and he rose upside down in the air, suspended by that one ankle. His bag tumbled off his shoulder, spilling all Snivellus' parchment, books, and ink. A couple glass bottle smashed and black ooze puddled over all his homework.

By now, Lily couldn't ignore it. She snapped her book shut and abruptly stood.

"Stop it!" she cried. James glanced over and gave a smirk.

"Hello, Evans."

"Put him down, now!"

"You're cute when you're angry."

"Thanks," she answered. "Now get back to practice, and leave him alone."

"Feisty," James mumbled under his breath. "Like it."

He rolled his eyes and thought, Libracorpus. Snape crashed down on the seats and James picked up his broom. His teammates were already assembling on the field again and pretty soon King would come looking for him.

"You got lucky, Snivellus," taunted the Chaser, messing up his hair. He pointed his wand at a piece of gum stuck to the edge of one of the benches. "Waddiwasi."

The chewed up wad tore itself from the wood and was shoved itself up Snape's hawk-like nose. He fell back with the force, shouting curses at James—but without a wand they were meaningless.

"Later Evans!" bid the chaser. And with that he took to the sky and soared across the pitch to resume practice.

x ~xXx~ x

Once Potter was gone, Lily crouched down next to Severus and helped clean up the mess of parchment and ink pools that insufferable chaser had caused. The Slytherin was clutching his nose, trying to shield himself from the embarrassment of having a gum wad up his nose. Lily, however, didn't laugh but instead took Snape's fingers away from his face.

"Here, let me," she said gently. She pointed her wand at the boy's nose and murmured, "Anapneo." The gum flew out with the force of a sneeze and Snape found he could breathe again.

"Thanks," he muttered reluctantly. He started picking up his soggy, black-stained homework, anger rising with every paper ruined. He turned to the redhead, "I hope you know spells to clear this up."

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Lily nodded. She whispered something and suddenly the ink began to clear as if her wand had become a vacuum for liquid.

"Sorry for him," she apologized. "Not all Gryffindors are gits. He's just... a special case."

Snape glared Potter's way. "You like him, don't you," he answered coolly. A brief look of exasperation crossed her face before it fell.

"Looks down make up for personality," she said. "He's still a prat."

A good-looking prat, but still a prat, she thought, helping Snape organise his papers and put them back in his bag.

"Next time, don't do homework on the Quidditch pitch," advised Lily. "He feels even more so superior here than in the castle. If you want, we can go down to the lake—?"

"No," Snape interjected immediately. "I can do homework myself." With that he left the stands. Lily watched her friend leave before grabbing her book and sitting down again, searching through the pages to the one she left off on. She found it and began reading, but her attention was constantly misguided by the practice going on. It was impossible for her to concentrate with that Potter git flying around like he owned the pitch. She slammed the book shut and left, heading back up the sloping lawns to the castle. Inside, her feelings raged a battle.

Good looks or bad character...

* * *

 **And that's it! Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
